


Day 2- Cooking

by AirashiSakura



Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BlankPeriod, Cooking, Domestic SasuSaku, F/M, Habits, SSBPDay2, SasuSakuBlankPeriodweek, SasuSakublankperiod2021, Sasuke remebering his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirashiSakura/pseuds/AirashiSakura
Summary: Although she cared less about impressing Sasuke now, she had to admit that a childish part still wanted his approval.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Day 2- Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EphemeralSakura (BugheadjonesTheThird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadjonesTheThird/gifts).



> Submitted for SasuSakuBlankPeriodWeek2021  
> Prompt- DAY 2- Cooking/ "I didn't know you have that habit"
> 
> Once again thanks to Cherryberry12 for beta-ing it!

Sakura hummed a tune softly as she scooped a dollop of sticky rice from a ceramic bowl. Her humming got a little louder when the favourite part of the song followed as she started moulding the rice in her hands. For a moment, she paused to decide which of the fillings she would put now — umeboshi for her or tomatoes for Sasuke. She counted the onigiris on the plate that she had already made. She decided on the sliced tomatoes and shaped the rice ball in a perfect triangle shape. 

The feeling of Sasuke sitting right behind her on the dining table was still new to her. Imagining Sasuke’s eyes on her back was enough to make her heart flutter. Her younger self would definitely have danced in victory at the very thought, but this Haruno Sakura wouldn’t. She blushed at the thought as she picked a neatly cut piece of nori seaweed and wrapped it around the base of the onigiri. She felt a little embarrassed when she realized Sasuke sitting behind her also meant he’d been listening to her off-tune humming. 

Sakura cleared her throat to shake off her embarrassment as she sprinkled some sesame seeds on the onigiri. Satisfied with her hard work, she was proud to give each of her onigiris a perfect triangle shape.  _ Maybe mother would be proud of me now,  _ she boasted herself as she giggled.

Then again, she realized that she wasn’t living alone anymore. Sasuke had been spending most of his time at her home in between his missions. Sakura had been trying her best to cover up her weird habits around Sasuke. Although she cared less about impressing Sasuke now, she had to admit that a childish part still wanted his approval. 

She turned her head carefully to peek at Sasuke, secretly hoping that their eyes would meet for a fraction of a second before Sasuke would avert his eyes. The idea of embarrassing Sasuke tempted her until she realized Sasuke had been dozing. 

Unsure whether she was thankful that Sasuke hadn’t heard her singing, or disappointed to find he hadn’t been staring, she called Sasuke, waking him up.

“Lunch is ready,” Sakura announced as she placed two bowls of miso soup on the table. 

It had become a frequent routine to cook and share a meal together, unless Naruto dragged Sasuke or both of them for ramen. 

Sasuke nodded and got up to help her set the dishes. Sakura brought the other food one plate at a time. It was not the first time Sakura had cooked something for him, but she was excited today. She placed the tomato filled onigiris on his plate before Sasuke could pick one. She had made sure to pick up the best tomatoes available at the grocery store when she returned yesterday from her work. 

“Itadakimasu,” they both said in unison before the silence fell between them.

Sakura didn’t miss the subtle pleasure in Sasuke’s face when he tasted the tomatoes inside his onigiris. Sakura sipped her soup to suppress the grin forming on her lips. With a satisfied sigh, she picked up her onigiri and took a bite.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice she kept her left hand cupped under the onigiri she was eating to catch the falling morsels.

Sasuke had noticed this first in the ir genin day s but had never mentioned it to her. During his childhood, his mother had nagged him about perfect table manners, he remembered, and he had always tried to abide by them. He had always disliked Naruto's non-stop talking while eating. He could still ignore Naruto, but he couldn’t tolerate Sakura's habit of using a hand to catch falling food.

"My mother always said that's a bad habit," Sasuke spoke straightly.

Sakura stuffed her mouth, unsure of what he meant, her left hand involuntarily moving.

When Sasuke eyed her left hand, Sakura understood what he was implying.

"Sorry." Sakura smiled sheepishly, her face flushing instantly.

_ Shannaroo, I messed up!  _

Sakura used all her will not to move her left hand as she gobbled the last bite of onigiri.

"I didn't know you had that habit," Sasuke said again, this time his tone was a little softer.

Her younger self would have been too busy sulking at Sasuke’s criticism that she wouldn’t have noticed Sasuke’s change in voice. 

“My mother did as well,” Sasuke said with a sad smile on his face. 

Although she wasn’t sure about which habit he was talking about, a warm feeling rose in her chest. She didn’t know much about his mother, but she hoped Sasuke would eventually tell her more about his family.

For now, she looked towards him with a soft gaze, hoping Sasuke might continue.

“Mother often sang when she cooked,” Sasuke said.

Sakura’s gaze grew softer. Soon her green eyes were met by Sasuke’s onyx, just like she had wanted some moments ago. She was at a loss of words and could only manage to ask, “So you listened? I thought you didn’t.” 

“Aah,” Sasuke chuckled. Sakura wasn’t like his mother by any means, but they did share a trivial habit. A small happiness crept inside him to acknowledge that old memories did not always bring back pain. Sometimes they promised relief too.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check other entries under the same tag! Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
